


you're dripping like a saturated sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Van Gogh, Art Student Clarke, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm Bad at Tagging and Tired, Something About The Color Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven rolled her eyes and leaned closer into Clarke with her flat palms pressed into Clarke's thighs, lowering her voice to a murmur, "C'mon, Clarke, draw me like one of your French girls."</p><p>Clarke was the first to break the eye contact that they held through the moment, breaking into snickers, "Wow, so that's the line you're going with?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're dripping like a saturated sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> i have homework to do and i'm pretty tired, this is also was a lot longer than i expected to be. i hope that it's enjoyable. the title is from 'colors' by halsey. also sorry for typos, i kind of proof read but mistakes happen.

Once again, Clarke has lost track of time. The setting sun cast an illuminating light surrounding Clarke, yet she was still sitting in the damn wooden stool staring at the canvas in front of her with fixed attention. Clarke was _good_ at art, it was her thing - like how mechanics was Raven's thing and teaching was Bellamy's - so she didn't understand why she couldn't just complete the damn assignment. There was a pile of failed attempts at the foot of her stool, and it was actually kind of embarrassing just how much effort Clarke was putting it and how much she was actually getting in return; nonetheless she was still determined to complete her assignment, she will not allow herself to be _defeated_ by a canvas and some damn art supplies. Clarke picked up some charcoal, then dropped it with a frustrated huff and her face began to contort into an expression that was something like a scowl and pout.

"Hey there, Princess," Raven's voice boomed, filling the silence in the space and causing Clarke to jump at sudden loudness. Clarke shifted her focus from the canvas to a very smug looking Raven but kept her scowl all the same. Raven, who was obviously not discouraged in the least continued walking into the room, and with a signature Raven shit eating grin, "What's eating you, babe?"

"I can't finish it," Clarke muttered, gesturing to the canvas then facing Raven again with a frown, whom was attempting to stifle her laughter due to the fact that her girlfriend resembled an irritated five-year-old. Clarke's scowl deepened yet Raven was even more enamored with the sight in front of her.

She stepped in-between Clarke and her object of frustration, and pulled her into an embrace. She instantly felt Clarke relax into her body, snuggling into her and wrapping her own arms around her, and felt Clarke sigh deeply in content with her mouth pressed to Raven's collarbone. Raven felt chills move through her body and mumbled into blonde hair, "I think it's time for you to take a break."

"I really have to work on this project," Clarke grumbled as she peeled her body away and was met with Raven's mischievous eyes. "... What?"

"I think I might know how to help you, Princess," Clarke quirked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to protest but Raven continued, "How about I give you something to draw?"

"You don't even know what the assignment is?" Clarke replied skeptically. She wasn't new to Raven's antics, and she's been caught in too many compromising positions for her liking. It always starts with a twinkle in Raven's eyes and then a few persuasive words accompanied by her charming smile, then before Clarke knows it she's running out of the back of the movie theaters without any underwear.

Raven rolled her eyes and leaned closer into Clarke with her flat palms pressed into Clarke's thighs, lowering her voice to a murmur, "C'mon, Clarke, draw me like one of your French girls."

Clarke was the first to break the eye contact that they held through the moment, breaking into snickers, "Wow, so that's the line you're going with?"

"Yeah," Raven stated before pushing off Clarke's thighs and promptly grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off. She cocked her head, and with a smirk continued, "It is."

Clarke let her mouth fall slightly as she watched Raven walk over to the next easel and drag the stool beside it. She was entranced by the way her spine and bones moved from under the tan skin, she wanted to feel the smooth skin underneath her finger tips and craved to feel how the bones shifted as Raven writhed below her. She watched as Raven positioned herself, every once and a while she’d catch Clarke’s eyes and cast her a grin but the two didn’t share any words throughout the moment. Raven shot her one more look as to say, _“Are you ready?”_ , and Clarke gave her a gentle nod.

 

“I’m almost done,” Clarke muttered, her lips barely moving as she spoke. She was concentrated on accurately portraying the way the light hits the soft skin of Raven’s sharp jawline. She taught Raven was art, her favorite work. Smooth textures, sharp edges, soft points, all bursting with color, full of life. If Raven was a color then Clarke thought she would be red, blue was too cold to ever describe Raven's warmth and pink was too soft to describe Raven's boldness. Green was peaceful and yellow was optimistic but red was passion and fire and love. Red was strength and danger and energy. When Clarke thought of red, she thought of Raven.

"Thank god," Raven huffed, not attempting at all to keep the serenity of the atmosphere, "I'm stiff!"

"Aren't you the one who initiated this?" Clarke chuckled. Though was surprised that Raven kept still for so long, mostly without complaint. Her hands, so used to tinkering, they never seem to stop moving. She always seems to be looking for something to get her hands on, a new project to capture her attention for a while.

"Just finish, Clarke," Raven retorted, overtly rolling her eyes.

Clarke finished in silence, and when she was complete she backed up from the easel and looked up at Raven expectantly. She was met with a tired, but excited smile. Raven jumped up from the stool and made her way over to the canvas. Clarke saw her brown eyes expand, and surprise spread across her face like a child opening a Christmas present and getting the shiny new game system that's just all the rave. 

"This is. Wow," Raven said, astounded and more to herself than to Clarke. "I mean - this is beautiful, Clarke. I mean, I've also known that you were  _extremely_ talented but this is just. I don't have words."

"I personally feel like the model is a lot better looking," Clarke retorted with faux nonchalance and a grin, she thought Raven was adorable rambling about the photo, bare in all her glory. 

"God, shut up," a blush spread across Raven's cheeks, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Clarke replied as she wrapped her arms around Raven, engulfing Raven in a hug, "Put a shirt on."

Raven laughed loudly and pressed a kiss to Clarke's lips and Clarke followed suit with a string of soft giggles, even as they kissed, but she did as she was told. After putting on a shirt, she helped Clarke with cleaning up all the supplies. By the time the two left it was dark outside and stars were spread across the sky. The couple wasn't really walking side-by-side, Clarke was rather tucked under Raven's arm, both of them pressing into each other and colliding as they walked to their shared apartment. 

"Hey, did you know that Hitler wanted to be an artist? Couldn't draw hands though," Raven told Clarke suddenly. Clarke did in fact know this fact, it's something that Raven told her often. Raven likes to equip Clarke with all sorts of art trivia and little fun facts while they're eating dinner or doing laundry or going grocery shopping. Clarke knows most of the facts, and Raven usually repeats facts over and over again, but Clarke always shows enjoyment and absorbs the information because she knows how much Raven likes to show that she an interest is Clarke's field too (only if it is just because it's Clarke field). And Clarke really does enjoy hearing Raven's little tidbits, maybe it is because of how much Raven enjoys them but she wants to hear Raven tell her that Van Gogh only cut off a piece of his ear until they're elderly and although Raven would properly get the story completely mixed up, Clarke would love it all the same.


End file.
